


Kiss Me Deadly

by arcadianGirl



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianGirl/pseuds/arcadianGirl
Summary: Durante o show do Popload Festival, depois de muita provocação da parte de Pete, Carl resolveu finalmente responder a altura, o que desencadeou em sérias, e divertidas, atitudes por parte dos dois.





	

Era hora de fazer mais um dos tão assustadores shows em grandes festivais. O local e festival dessa vez era o Brasil e o Popload, respectivamente. Pete nunca estivera no Brasil, e por isso uma certa apreensão o consumia, entretanto, era Carl quem parecia estar mais nervoso.

Durante o dia havia feito muito calor, mas agora já era o finalzinho da tarde e a temperatura estava agradável. Ainda assim, os meninos dos Libertines suavam como se estivessem embaixo de um sol de 40 graus.

\- Você não parece muito bem, Carl... – Pete se aproximou do amigo, parecendo mesmo preocupado.

\- Oh... está tudo bem, não se preocupe, Pigman. Eu estou apenas um pouco nervoso, quero que seja um grande show.

\- Awnn você é tão fofinho, Carlos Barât!! – Debochou Pete enquanto apertava as bochechas do outro.

\- Urgh... seu idiota... não tem graça alguma. Você sabe como eu fico em festivais. – Disse Carl, tentando se livrar, sem sucesso, dos braços de Pete que agora tentavam envolve-lo em um abraço.

\- Tem sim! Eu é que estou aqui pela primeira vez! Eu é que deveria estar assustado, não você! – Peter ria despreocupadamente, na esperança de irritar o amigo. Ele gostava de fazer isso.

\- Mas.. hey, todos estamos um pouco nervosos, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Faremos um grande show e eu tenho certeza de que a galera vai adorar. – Seguiu Pete, agora o encarando seriamente, tentando fazer Carl relaxar um pouco.

Os dois se encararam por alguns minutos, com os rostos perto o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro. Talvez em uma conversa telepática sobre algum assunto que só eles devessem saber. Apenas mais uma como as muitas outras que o resto dos membros da banda observavam eles tendo diariamente.

\- Estão prontos?! Chegou a nossa hora, vamos nessa! – Surgiu Gary gritando, batendo  nas costas dos dois telepatas, enquanto os lembrava que ainda tinham um show para fazer.

\- Oh! Okay! – Disse Carl, meio desnorteado com o susto que acabara de levar do companheiro.

Pete olhou para Carl e piscou o olho esquerdo, como se estivesse querendo dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Carl apenas sorriu sutilmente em resposta.

Pete, Carl, John e Gary agora entravam no palco, exatamente nessa ordem. Em meio a música _London Calling_ , que tocava ao fundo, Carl ouviu o público ir à loucura ao ver eles entrando. Isso o assustou  ainda mais.

Imergido em seu pavor, Carl sentiu um tapa um tanto doloroso atrás de sua cabeça.

\- Ouch! – Ele despertou do transe.

\- Toma, beba um pouco. – Pete entregou uma garrafa de alguma bebida que Carl nem fez questão de ler o rótulo para saber qual era, apenas aceitou.

\- Urgh! – Estremeceu Carl ao tomar um gole.

\- Melhor agora?? – Pete ria, enquanto tomava a garrafa novamente para si.

\- É.. acho que sim. Vamos fazer esse show.

 Os meninos pegaram seus instrumentos e então começaram a tocar. O palco era na rua, e o sol estava se pondo, criando um belo cenário para a banda que ali se apresentava.

Pete olhava para Carl cantando e pensava que aquele tom de laranja do sol se despedindo deixava o amigo ainda mais belo. Como ele podia ser tão lindo? Pensava Pete.

Eles já estavam na segunda músida do setlist e o nervosismo de Carl parecia não ter fim. Pete se aproximava do amigo, piscava, dava tapas e ainda sussurrava bobagens em seu ouvido, tudo isso enquanto tocava. Ele não media esforços para ver se conseguia acalmar aquele gatinho assustado.

Carl foi lentamente se sentindo melhor, o amigo estava sendo de grande ajuda, embora Carl achasse que a bebida e o cigarro também tivessem seu mérito.

Algumas músicas foram tocadas e a platéia estava cada vez mais eufórica, agora toda a banda acompanhava o euforismo do público. Todos eles, incluindo o anteriormente apavorado Carl Barât.

A banda começou a tocar _What Katie Did_ , uma das músicas que Pete adorava usar para provocar Carl, que por sua vez adorava. Aquilo o excitava, mas ele não admitiria isso nem sob ameaça de morte. Pete sabia exatamente o que Carl sentia e se esbaldava torturando o amigo. Ele sabia que o outro não revidaria e por isso dispensava sutilezas.

Dessa vez não foi diferente, Peter lançava olhares sedutores ao amigo enquanto tocava sua guitarra. Ele piscava e sorria com uma certa frequência, ações essas aparentemente normais, mas que levavam Carl à loucura.

Não satisfeito, Pete se aproximou de Carl para dividir o microfone com o menino, ficando o mais próximo possível dele.

\- _Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang-a-lang…_ \- Os dois cantavam em perfeita sincronia enquanto invadiam a alma um do outro apenas com o olhar.

O show seguia sempre com Pete protagonizando um tipo de jogo de sedução, o qual era sempre ele o vencedor.

Em determinada parte do show, Carl pôde ver direitinho quando Pete jogou um beijo a ele no momento em que cantou a frase “ _Life could be so gay_ ”, de uma de suas músicas. O menino corou na hora, mas teve de seguir cantando e apenas riu para si mesmo.

Peter sempre arrumava uma desculpa para tocar Carl de alguma forma, fosse brincando com seu cabelo, ou fazendo seus narizes tocarem ao dividir o microfone, ou abraçando, ou até mesmo dando tapas na bunda dele, apesar de ser algo que ele detestava.

O show foi assim até a última música. O público não perdeu sequer um pouco da empolgação inicial e os meninos da banda seguiram esse ritmo, com os dois vocalistas trocando carícias a todo momento, e claro, com Pete executando cada movimento no palco como se estivesse convidando Carl para uma transa.

A  última música começou, era _Don’t Look Back Into The Sun_ , uma das que mais instiga as emoções deles. Naturalmente, todos estavam em êxtase, mas Pete e Carl pareciam estar em outro mundo, um mundo particular deles.

A platéia inteira gritava, sentindo cada melodia da música. Os meninos da banda pulavam, todos em constante frenesi.

Foi quando os dois vocalistas dividiam o microfone que Carl foi surpreendido pela língua de  Peter que se chocou contra sua bochecha. O público gritou ainda mais e Carl sentiu um frio no estômago, o jovem tentou ignorar e seguir a música, apesar de sentir grande dificuldade nisso. Ele viu um sorriso um tanto pretencioso no rosto do outro, o que o irritou ainda mais.

Poucos minutos depois, Carl sentiu novamente aquela língua em sua bochecha direita. A língua que ele tanto queria sentir em seu corpo mas não tinha coragem de pedir ou mesmo de admitir para si mesmo. Pete piscou para ele naquele momento e sorriu, e foi então que o menino não aguentou mais tantos sentimentos distintos invadindo seu interior.

Peter, e toda a platéia, se surpreendeu quando Carl inesperadamente largou a guitarra, em um ato impensado que misturava raiva e excitação, e usou as duas mãos para puxar o rosto do amigo, encaixando seus lábios nos dele com força.

Os dedos de Pete de repente esqueceram os acordes que executavam e os olhos castanhos esbugalharam, tentando encontrar uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo. Não acreditava que finalmente as provocações dele haviam surtido efeito. Carl, entretanto, estava pouco interessado em dar explicações, ele apenas mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto usava sua língua para explorar o interior da boca do amigo.

Pete resolveu ignorar as dúvidas e apenas acompanhou o amante. Os dois esqueceram que além deles havia também um público de mais de 10 mil pessoas e simplesmente deram o melhor beijo de suas vidas.

A platéia ia ao delírio, já o resto da banda continuou tocando a parte instrumental enquanto assistiam perplexos a atitude dos vocalistas.

Quando Carl soltou Peter, ele ainda não havia assimilado o que acabara de fazer, apenas sorriu para o amigo, que devolveu o sorriso, ambos espantados. Pegaram suas guitarras e seguiram tocando, afinal tinham que terminar o show.

Encerrada a música, os quatro meninos acenaram para o público em agradecimento enquanto todas aquelas pessoas gritavam seus nomes.

Sem muita demora, Pete e Carl foram saindo do palco, enquanto Gary e John entretinham um pouco mais os fãs.

Os vocalistas nem pararam para falar com o pessoal da organização que esperava eles fora do palco. Entre sorrisos, eles apenas seguiram direto ao local perfeito que nem eles mesmos sabiam qual era, mas que reconheceriam ao avistar.

Carl então passou por um banheiro, e na primeira oportunidade empurrou Peter para dentro, trancando-se com o menino logo em seguida.

Ele não queria saber se alguem havia visto ele fazendo isso, ele simplesmente prenssou o amigo em uma das paredes e começou a beijá-lo. Ambos desesperados pelos lábios um do outro.

Pete sentia a saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o corpo de Carl. Ele deixou que o outro arrancasse sua camiseta e calças, deixando-o mais excitado ainda.

Com a língua, Carl explorou cada centímentro do corpo de Pete, e ao mesmo tempo sentia seu membro tornar-se cada vez mais rijo. Pete nunca pensou que veria o amigo daquela forma, tão desesperado por ele, mas ele estava muito feliz com a situação.

Segurando o corpo do menino, Carl foi descendo-o, beijando-o, até sentir a ereção do amigo em seus lábios. Pete gemeu e ele decidiu que queria mais daquele som. Subitamente ele sugou o membro do outro, fazendo-o tocar sua garganta. Encarando Pete com seus olhos azuis, Carl chupava-o com necessidade.

\- Aww Carlos...oh... – Pete revirava os olhos, com o semblante tomado em prazer.

Pete então recuperou forças e puxou o menino para cima, dando-lhe um beijo intenso.

\- Agora é minha vez.. – Ele disse, rindo ousadamente enquanto acariciava o membro ereto de Carl fazendo o garoto grunhir.

Pete tirou a roupa do outro e começou a beijar aquele corpo tão pequeno e delicado. Ele virou o menino de forma que ficasse de costas para ele. Acariciou o quadril de Carl, e com os dedos invadiu o corpo do garoto, fazendo o amante perder as forças. Enfiando e tirando lentamente os dedos, Peter fazia Carl enlouquecer.

 - Uh...droga, Peter, seu idiota...Porque demorou tanto para fazer isso...

\- Você que demorou de mais para me aceitar. – Ele ria do que estava fazendo com o outro.

Pete tirou os dedos de dentro de Carl e ele ouviu o amigo reclamar, pedindo por mais. Ele então acariciou os cabelos do amigo de forma delicada, e de repente começou a lamber e morder aquele tentador pescoço pálido transformando sua delicadeza em selvageria.

\- Eu quero você, Carl Barât... –Pete sussurrou no ouvido do garoto.

Pete então esfregou seu membro duro no canal do menino enquanto masturbava-o com a outra mão, fazendo-o praticamente implorar para ser penetrado.

Ele deleitava-se com o desespero de Carl e queria ver mais daquilo, mas a verdade era que ele também estava desesperado pelo corpo do menino. Ele o queria fervorosamente e não conseguiria adiar ainda mais isso.

Carl gritou quando sentiu o membro de Pete penetrá-lo. O grito mesclava dor e prazer, mas uma dor que era nada comparada ao prazer daquele ato. Ele queria mais, o corpo dele pedia por mais. Pete enfiou fundo e fez Carl, instintivamente, abrir ainda mais as pernas para facilitar o movimento.

\- Oh Pete...não pare..

Pete investia com força e depois suavizava, em um ritmo de vai e vem que levava Carl a outro mundo.

O menino de olhos azuis gemia alto, sem se importar se alguém estava escutando.

\- Shhhh... você não vai querer que os outros escute isso, vai Biggles? – Peter sussurrou no ouvido do menino em um tom brincalhão, enquanto abraçava-o por trás e mordia levemente sua orelha.

\- Humm.. eu não ligo...aww... – Carl tentava se concentrar para dar uma resposta, mas estava muito difícil. Ele sentia o membro de Peter indo fundo em seu corpo e ele só conseguia pensar no quanto isso era gostoso.

Peter agora segurava a cintura de Carl, que apoiava as duas mãos na pia e empinava o quadril para que seu amante o penetrasse mais facilmente.

A imagem dele tendo Carl para si daquela forma era algo além de seus melhores sonhos. Ele havia desejado o amigo por tanto tempo que quase não podia acreditar que aquilo de fato estava acontecendo.

Carl soltou um grunhido alto quando Pete o estocou fundo, fazendo com que Pete continuasse ainda mais forte e rápido. Ele queria muito o corpo do amigo.

Os dois continuaram, ofegantes, dando prazer um ao outro. Foi quando Carl rebolou seu quadril em cima de Pete que o menino sentiu um jato quente inundar o interior de seu corpo e os dois soltaram um gemido que mais parecia um grito. Pete havia gozado dentro dele e ambos estavam pensando que não deveria haver uma sensação melhor do que aquela em todo o mundo.

Agora ambos apoiavam suas mãos na parede, Pete por cima de Carl. Os olhos azuis tentavam encontrar os castanhos do amante, que repousava em suas costas. Pete, entretanto, mal conseguia abri-los, apenas sorria. Os dois se beijaram, eo suor escorria de ambos os rostos.

\- Eu te amo, Biggles...

\- Eu sei, Peter. Eu sempre soube.

Pete tirou lentamente o membro de dentro de Carl, que gemeu baixinho, e os dois se sentaram no chão com as costas na parede, ainda nus, abraçados.

\- Precisamos mesmo voltar para lá? Poderíamos ficar aqui, sei lá.. para sempre. – Pete brincou, acariciando os cabelos do amante.

\- Uh.. é, infelizmente precisamos, Bilo. As pessoas vão querer usar esse banheiro afinal de contas... – Carl acompanhou a brincadeira do outro, apesar de querer realmente ficar naquele chão, abraçando Pete para sempre.

\- Eu não acredito que demoramos tanto para fazer isso, Biggles. Perdemos tanto tempo... Tempo que poderíamos ter passado assim, abraçados, juntos, de verdade.

Carl olhava para Pete e seus olhos demonstravam uma certa melancolia que ele  ficou nada satisfeito em ver.

\- Nah nah nah, pode parando por aí, senhor Doherty! Eu não quero que você pense nisso nem mesmo por um segundo, ok?! Sim, é verdade que perdemos tempo, mas não vamos nos concentrar nesse ponto de vista da história. Porque apesar disso, passamos anos juntos e nós dois sabemos que não poderia ter sido mais verdadeiro. Moramos juntos, tocamos juntos, brincamos juntos, nos divertimos juntos, aprendemos coisas juntos! Mesmo quando estávamos brigando, estavamos fazendo direta ou indiretamente por amor. Tudo isso foi real! Então nem ouse dizer que perdemos tempo de ficar juntos “de verdade”, por que estávamos juntos de verdade sim! E cada momento que seus lindos olhos esteve na minha vida foi o mais maravilhoso possível! Você me salvou inúmeras vezes, Peter Doherty, você é o meu anjo.– Carl colocou seus dedos nos lábios de Pete, protestanto cada palavra que o menino havia dito.

\- E apesar de ter sido massacrante cada segundo que passamos longe, vamos pensar que isso apenas serviu para notarmos o quanto precisamos um do outro. Não pense mais essas bobaagens, ok?! Vamos apenas viver esses dias perdidos agora, junto com os que virão, com toda a intensidade dos nossos sentimentos. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Bilo, apenas fique comigo, por favor. Para sempre. – Carl seguiu, sem deixar o menino se pronunciar.

Carl sentiu as lagrimas de Pete escorrerem dos olhos do menino até seus dedos, que ainda estavam em seus lábios. Ainda quieto e encarando Carl, Pete beijou delicadamente a ponta dos dedos de Carl e então segurou a mão do menino com força.

\- Carlos...

Pete passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Carl e depositou um beijo apaixonado nos lábios do garoto.    

De repente os dois estremeceram quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

\- Err... John aqui. Gente, precisamos ir para o hotel. Vamos logo, eu estou com fome. Vocês podem terminar isso no quarto do hotel, garanto que será bem mais confortável do que esse banheiro.

\- Oh.. claro. Já estamos indo... – Pete ria baixinho, enquanto via Carl colocar a mão no rosto, como em um sinal de desaprovação.

\- Vamos, meu amor. Antes que o pessoal todo sinta nossa falta. – Agora ele se dirigia a Carl.

Eles se vestiram e abriram a porta do banheiro, olhando para os lados, para ver se havia alguém na volta. Claro que havia, e não eram poucas pessoas.

Eles praticamente correram de lá, Pete na frente, puxando o amigo pela mão. Carl apenas olhava para baixo e ria sozinho, imaginando no que aquelas pessoas deveriam estar pensando sobre eles. Estranhamente, essa era a primeira vez que ele realmente não ligava para essa resposta. Ele havia decidido assumir e viver esse amor, algo que já deveria ter feito há pelo menos 10 anos atrás.

Por muito tempo ele sofreu em silêncio, amando e desejando seu melhor amigo. Ele sabia que o outro correspondia, mas por alguma razão ele não aceitava. Felizmente, esse tempo havia acabado, e chegava a hora dos dois viverem as histórias que já viviam em suas mentes durante seus devaneios.

\- Hey Carl, o que você acha de inspecionarmos juntos o banheiro do meu quarto no hotel?? – Pete ria, enquanto continuava puxando o outro pela mão, ainda correndo como se fossem duas crianças que haviam acabado de cometer alguma peraltice e precisavam fugir do local do crime. Enfrentando aquelas pessoas com olhares desconfiados, os dois seguiram seu caminho.

\- Eu adoraria. – Carl agora levantava a cabeça, e sorria para o amor de sua vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Peço desculpas pela falta de qualidade da escrita, essa foi minha primeira tentativa escrevendo yaoi então eu não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. As próximas serão melhores... hehe


End file.
